medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1 Carbine
This article is about the rifle. For the tank, see: M4 Sherman The M4A1 Carbine is an American carbine assault rifle featured in [[Medal of Honor (2010)|''Medal of Honor (2010)]]. The M4 Carbine is a shorter and lighter variant of the M16A2 rifle. It is used extensively used by the United States Armed Forces and is largely replacing the M16 rifle. The M4 is in the service since 1994 but the US attempted to replace the M4 with more modern designs such as the FN SCAR or the H&K HK416. Medal of Honor (2010) Campaign M4A1 In the singleplayer, the M4A1 has medium rate of fire and medium damage, as well as medium recoil. It has two fire modes: semi-automatic and fully-automatic, and it is advisable to use the semi-auto fire mode in open combat as the M4 burns through ammunition quickly. It usually comes with an optical sight attached, as well as an AN/PEQ-2 laser pointer. Rabbit's M4A1 in Dorothy's a Bitch has a Red dot sight, an AN/PEQ-2 laser emitter, a flashlight and a suppressor attached, yet it loses this suppressor in Compromised. In Neptune's Net, the suppressor returns, yet the Red dot sight is replaced by a Combat scope. SPC. Dante Adams in Rescue the Rescuers uses an M4A1 with a Combat Scope and M203 attached, though it lacks an AN/PEQ-2 laser pointer in this case. It can be seen throughout the Rangers' portion of the campaign, usually being used by NPCs. M4 CQBR (MK18 mod 0) The '''M4 CQBR' is only available in singleplayer, and is used by the members of AFO Team Neptune only during the events of First In. It is equipped with a Noveske switchblock, a HOGUE OverMolded rubber grip, a VLTOR MODstock, an Aimpoint Comp M2 sight with a KillFlash in a cantilever mount, an AN/PEQ-2 laser emitter and a Pentagonlight MS3R-X-SR light system. It is effective at medium to close ranges, and has a magazine size of 30 rounds, plus the one chambered round if the player reloaded the weapon before it expends all of its ammo. Multiplayer In Medal of Honor (2010), the M4 Carbine is the first weapon in the Special Ops Class for the Coalition faction. It has a 30 round magazine, and a moderate rate of fire. Its accuracy is very good, even with the standard iron sights. It is statistically identical to its opposite, the AKS-74u carbine. The Red Dot Sight attachment is less used on the M4 than other weapons, as its accuracy is very high and the sights are easy to use. However, the Combat Scope is very effective on the M4, as the weapon gains a large boost to accuracy at longer ranges due to the higher magnification. The M4 can be used by OpFor Tier 1 soldiers, who have unlocked the weapon at level 12. It can be used for close quarter combat. With the combat scope and its long range capabilities, the M4 works great for counter sniping as well. Attachments These are the available attachments for this weapon: *Extra Magazine *Red dot sight (EOTech) *Suppressor *Open-Tip Ammunition *Combat scope (Trijcon ACOG) *Laser Emitter (AN/PEQ side rail-mounted laser pointer) *Veteran M4 (Tier 1 Operator Version) *M203 Grenade Launcher *Aimpoint sight Gallery M4 CQBR Moh 2010.jpg|M4 CQBR in single player. M4A1 Holo Moh2010.jpg|M4A1 with a vertical front grip and holographic sight. M4A1 Silenced MOH2010.jpg|M4A1 equipped with a silencer. M4 M203 moh2010.jpg|M4A1 equipped with a M203 Grenade Launcher and combat scope. M4A1 MP MOH2010.jpg|M4A1 in multiplayer. M4A1 Irons MOH2010.jpg|Iron sights. M4A1 Reload MP MOH2010.jpg|Reload. M4A1 Veteran MOH2010.jpg|Veteran version of the M4A1. Trivia *The front sight post changes when an optic is added. *It is the only American assault rifle programmed to be used in both single and multiplayer modes. *In multiplayer, the reloading animation for the weapon is the same as of the M416 (a made-up name for the HK416) from Battlefield: Bad Company 2, which is a game made by DICE, who developed the multiplayer of Medal of Honor (2010). *The M4A1 in multiplayer is equipped with a grip by default, just like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. *The DD M4V1 in Medal of Honor: Warfighter is a variant of M4A1 that produced by Daniel Defense. Category:Assault rifles Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Weapons